multiversesfandomcom-20200223-history
Battle of Moonlight
The Battle of Moonlight was the most recent peak of the Polemos Galactic War. Pre-Battle In 4.000(.004) AM, the Polemos Galactic War was continuing to rage between the Laoine, Vorians, Rovians and the Yuharon. It was still at a stalemate after over 400 years of war. However, the Yuharon began to scout out a possible region for attack. The region was found in the Vorian ana'Viosta system. This system was strategically valuable to both side. While the Vorians held on to their system, which contained a major Vorian planet, ana'Viosta, they could continue to launch attacks against Yuharon colonies almost unopposed. If the Yuharon were to take the Viosta system, many Vorian worlds would fall because of the loss of the major world. 3 months before the attack by the Yuharon, the 5th and 6th Vorian High Fleets were sent to ana'Viosta to prepare for the arrival of a Laoine fleet that would be stationed in the Viosta system and would launch attacks against Yuharon colonies. The 5th and 6th High Fleets arrived at the heavily populated system and began preperation for the greeting ceremony, even though it was still two months away. Assembling a naval flotila of 10 million ships to greet another 7 million takes time. 2 months later, the 76th Laoine fleet arrived to begin operations out of the Viosta system. After preparations were made, the first attack was launched from the Viosta system and managed to decimate a Yuharon colony. However, the Yuharon defenses managed to get a tracking becon on one of the Laoine ships as it withdrew from the system. It led the Yuharon back to the Viosta system. This is when the attack was planned, brining to bear 21 million Yuharon ships on the planet. If the Yuharon won this battle, the war would swing in their favor possibly once and for all. The Battle The 17 million Laoine Alliance ships were spread out over the Viosta system at the time of the initial attack. The Yuharon had both the element of surprise and overwhelming numbers. After just minutes of fighting, tens of thousands of Laoine ships were destroyed. However, the advantage of surprise quickly vanished as the defenders organized together to stave off the Yuharon. After about 3 hours of combat, the Yuharon fleet managed to break a hole in the defenders line near the planet ana'Viosta. It was here that the land invasion was comenced. Within 20 minutes, Vorian defenders found themselves swarmed with Yuharon assault vehicles. The defenders rushed to hold the line, but millions were lost in the process. As the first day came to a close, the fighting only intensified. Already the 6th Vorian High Fleet was reporting 80% casualties. The Laoine Alliance commanders began to worry they may lose the system, and with it, an entire sector of the galaxy. This could not be allowed to happen, or the war may be lost. However, no matter what the commanders did to try and tip the balance, the Yuharon were right on top of them only increasing the casualty rate. The war on the ground was no less bloody as billions of Vorians had already parished in comparison to around 100 million assault vehicles. These were frightening numbers to Laoine and Vorian commanders alike. At this rate, the battle would be lost by nightfall the next day. As the sun rose on ana'Viosta the third day, the Vorian troops were battered and weary. Tens of billions had died already, along with nearly 100 billion civilian deaths in the system. High Commander Vaqun r'Quinran was the only surviving high ranking officer of all Laoine Alliance forces in the system. He ordered a full retreat out of the system as the last of the 6th High Fleet fell to Yuharon fire, and the planetary defenses fell silent. The remaining 10 million battered Laoine and Vorian ships left the system with as many civilians and soldiers as they could before their fall back defenses were overrun completely by Yuharon ships and assault vehicles. The day had been won by the Yuharon, and the long war seemed to have a shift in balance in favor of the Yuharon. Post-Battle As the Viosta system fell, nearly 100 other small Vorian systems fell due to the lack of defenders over the next 3 years. The Vorians repeatedly attempted to retake the system, but to no avain. The loss of the Viosta system also was a turning point in the war, as the Yuharon had finally achieved a position in which they could begin launching attacks on Vorian core worlds. Once the Vorians were out of the picture, the rest of the Laoine alliance would crumble. However, before such an end could come to the war, a larger war would erupt and engulf the Polemos galaxy, ending the galactic war. Category:Battles Category:Events Category:Polemos Galaxy